


Kindle

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Omega Erwin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, in Levi's bedroom, he can let go and succumb to his inner desires. Here, he doesn't need to pretend to be controlling or strong or dominant. He can fulfil the tugging desire that forms in the pit of his stomach, down to his bones. He can submit and give himself over, allowing Levi to have his way, until he's pliant and blissful in his lover's sheets. </p><p>Written for NSFW Eruri Week 2015, Day 2 Prompt: Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindle

**Author's Note:**

> I need jesus pt 2 - the reckoning.
> 
> Very brief mentions of past Erwin/Mike at some point.

Erwin thrashes, helpless to the hunger that grows inside of him, burning like an uncontrollable blaze. He's hot, everywhere, sweating enough to make his skin glisten and shine. His hair is messy, flying free from its gel and pointing in all directions. He's unkept; a complete opposite to his usual persona, so different from what he shows to the rest of the world. 

Here, in Levi's bedroom, he can let go and succumb to his inner desires. Here, he doesn't need to pretend to be controlling or strong or dominant. He can fulfil the tugging desire that forms in the pit of his stomach, down to his bones. He can submit and give himself over, allowing Levi to have his way and fuck him senseless, until he's pliant and blissful in his lover's sheets. 

Erwin loves Levi’s bedroom. It smells of him, everywhere, scented in the air and sheets and pillows. Erwin turns his head, inhaling deeply through broken gasps, clinging to the smell of wood and musk and strength. Levi might be small, but he’s incredibly strong, able to carry Erwin around effortlessly during his heat.

Levi’s fingers press into Erwin’s hips, leaving bruises in their wake. Erwin loves it when Levi is rough; pushing him around, holding him down, biting and scratching and spanking. Erwin loves it when Levi fucks him so hard he can see stars, brutal thrusts that leave him breathless with no air, gasping mercilessly. 

As Erwin’s body heats up, he can feel a consuming desire build inside of him. For the first time, he becomes aware of the slick building and coating his asshole, dripping down his thighs. He’s so dirty now, so debauched, but he can barely care, craving only one thing.

“Levi,” he moans, helplessly and recklessly, thrashing his head side to side. He can feel Levi’s hands digging into his skin, but he can’t see his lover, hidden out of sight. 

“Shhh,” Levi mutters back, mouth connecting to one of Erwin’s nipples. Erwin jolts at the feeling, whining for more. Levi is teasing him, and Erwin can’t do anything but let him have his way. “I’ll take care of you. I promise, Erwin. When have I ever left you like this?”

Erwin shakes his head back and forth while Levi leaves tiny bites over his chest. “Never, never. You’ve never left me - _Levi,_ oh - you always… you always take care of me.”

Levi hums, finally coming into view, hovering over Erwin’s face. He’s smirking, devilishly, loving the way Erwin is falling apart for him. “My sweet thing,” Levi murmurs, planting kisses all over his skin. “Am I the only one who gets to see you like this?”

“Yes!” Erwin moans. “Yes, yes, Alpha. There’s only you. Only ever you.”

“What about Mike? He’s always sniffing you, always looking like he wants to fuck you. Are you like this with him?"

Before Erwin had met Levi, Erwin and Mike had an arrangement for his heat. They fucked on several occasions, but it was only ever out of necessity. It was a decision between letting his best friend fuck him, or going for a week in painful agony without relief. Neither of them got much out of it, as Mike preferred to bed Betas rather than Omegas, but it was a much preferred alternative. Erwin will always be grateful to Mike for helping him. 

Mike was often too much; his big size and stature overpowering and overwhelming Erwin. It was relieving to have Mike’s knot, but it wasn’t the same. They would move together awkwardly, often never speaking to each other while they fucked. It was hard to intimate with someone you weren’t really attracted to.

Upon meeting Levi, on the other hand, Erwin had felt an instant attraction. He tried his best to suppress it, to squash it down, and to focus on the mission he had to complete, but Levi’s smell had overwhelmed him, leading to a messy fuck in a supply closet. Since then, every time Erwin has had an urge or a heat, he’s gone to Levi, who has never failed to take care of him. He feels safe with Levi, in an affectionate way that he never has with anyone else before.

Levi will never hurt him.

“I don’t- I don’t love him,” Erwin cries, desperate to let his Alpha know that he would never betray him. “I don’t love him like I love you.”

Levi growls, overcome by a sudden rush of possessiveness, flipping Erwin onto his stomach and pushing him into the sheets. Erwin yelps, drooling into the sheets below him. 

“That’s a good answer,” Levi says, parting Erwin’s legs. “You’re all fucking mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Erwin yells, throwing his head back so Levi can hear him.

“Good,” Levi hisses, fingers finding their way to Erwin’s entrance, darting in and out, teasing him just slightly. Erwin tenses, the muscles of his ass craving to be filled so badly. “You’re so wet, so slutty, I could enter you right now, couldn’t I?”

“Yes!!” Erwin yells again, this time with more desperation. He loves Levi’s cock so much, especially during his heat, when his big knot will fill him up so perfectly. Erwin can’t wait to have it pounding into him, fucking him deep and hard and filling him up. He can’t wait to feel Levi’s come drip out of his ass, hot and wet, down his thighs, all for Erwin, but too much to contain. He can’t wait to feel dirty and used, fucked so hard he can barely move.

Before Erwin can open his mouth to start begging, Levi pushes forward unexpectedly, his cock sinking into the hot wet heat of his asshole. He whines as he stretches to fit the intrusion, feeling the tiniest inkling of pain as he tries his best to relax. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi murmurs, face now buried in his neck. “Did I hurt you?”

Erwin shakes his head. It doesn’t hurt, not really. If he wasn’t in heat, perhaps he would say otherwise. But his heat means that his desire outweighs most of the pain, his asshole aching for Levi’s cock more than usual. He stretches to accommodate Levi nicely, and the slick makes it even easier.

“No,” Erwin gasps, feeling Levi move just slightly against him, falling deeper still. “No, it feels good. I want more.”

Erwin can feel Levi smirk against his skin, while he sucks at his scent gland softly. “You’re a slut for it, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Erwin agrees, his reply earning him one thrust forward, urging him to say the most lewd of things in order to get more of this delicious friction. “Levi... Ah, yes... More - oh _God_ \- more, more."

It isn’t soon before Levi is pounding into Erwin without abandon, hands digging into the sheets above him for traction, grunting as he goes as fast as he can. Erwin’s pleas dissolve into baseless moans, just babbles compared to Levi’s litany of dirty words. They are both too far gone from their human side, lost from all control and rationality, simply fucking with all the energy they have left.

“Oh, fuck, Erwin, you’re so tight. Even after being such a slut, even after begging me to fuck you all the time, you’re still so tight. I’m so glad that you’re mine, so glad that you’re so perfect for me. Take it for me - that’s it - fuck, I love you so much, _oh fuck._ ”

Erwin cries as he comes, the sensations of Levi’s cock expanding at the base becoming too much for him. The uncontrollable and blinding release feels like it lasts forever as Levi’s knot expands, filling him up to the brim.

“Erwin- Ah-” Levi stutters, finally stilling deep inside Erwin, who can feel the hot spurts of release fill him deep inside. He's satisfied knowing that if he wasn’t on birth control, Levi’s come would fill him up and breed him good. “Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

Levi fingers yank at Erwin’s hair, pulling his body back and exposing his neck. He wastes no time in biting aggressively at Erwin’s scent gland, even though he knows he’s not supposed to. Anyone can see Erwin’s neck, and a big bruise where his scent gland is would be terribly suspicious. But in the throws of his pleasure, Erwin doesn’t seem care, all but screaming as Levi claims him for his own. 

“Levi!” Erwin manages to gasp, finally gaining back the ability to speak, his throat already scratchy and raw from screaming and yelling at the pleasure. 

“Mine,” Levi growls, animalistic and raw. “All mine. Every inch of you. Every part of you. All mine.”

“Yes, yes,” Erwin agrees, nodding along. Everything Levi says is true, after all.

After marking Erwin's neck with bites that form purple and red splotches, he settles, curling around Erwin best he can. Erwin knows that Levi is sensitive about his height and size, sometimes confessing to Erwin that he doesn't feel like he's good enough to be his Alpha. 

"Don't you want someone who can hold you properly?" Levi had asked, soft and vulnerable, so unlike his usual self. 

"I love the way you hold me," Erwin replies, snuggling into Levi, showing him just how much he enjoys his warmth. "If I wanted someone else - something else - I wouldn't keep coming back to you for more."

Erwin curls himself into Levi's chest, much like he had that time, desperate to feel more of Levi's warmth and smell more of his scent. It's only the start of his heat, so he still feels desire for more, even as Levi's knot fills him up so fucking perfectly. His desperation builds as spikes of pleasure warm his body, making him pant and moan once more. 

"Look at you, squirming on my knot," Levi murmurs, lifting Erwin's chin so he can gaze at his expression. His eyes are murky, his eyelids are droopy, and his mouth is half open, almost begging to be filled. 

Erwin reminds himself to suck Levi off later, when they're weaker and less energised. He loves the way Levi tugs on his hair and pulls him down onto his length, just enough to satisfy him but not enough to choke him. He loves it when Levi releases above him, face overcome with pleasure, come splattering on his mouth and lips and cheeks. He loves looking up at Levi, waiting for his praise, being so good for him, so precious and loved. 

Levi wraps his hand around Erwin's growing erection, making him jolt and whine in the process.

“Levi, it’s too much- I don’t- I can’t-” Erwin stutters, while Levi continues to move his hand up and down, thumbing over the sensitive head of his cock. Erwin lets out a few more strangled cries, unable to contain himself.

“Shhh, darling,” Levi hushes, before covering Erwin’s mouth with his own, kissing him sweetly and swallowing his cries. Levi can be harsh and cruel and unforgivable in bed, but he can also be calm and giving and tender. Erwin loves both these sides to him, fulfilling him in different ways. “I’ve got you. Just let go.”

Tears slowly trail down Erwin’s cheeks as Levi continues to jerk him off into release, spasming onto his knot. The pleasure is almost painful as oversensitivity sets in, but the heat finally settles down.

“Fuck, Erwin,” Levi gasps. “You’re dragging me in deeper.”

Erwin can’t reply until he’s sufficiently recovered, the fire inside of him growing colder and more content. There’s no longer a foggy haze over his mind, and he can finally relax in Levi’s arms. 

“That’s what happens when you jerk me off on your knot,” Erwin mutters, settling in for sleep. He’ll need it, considering how most of his time and energy will be spent fucking. He’ll need all the sleep he can get. 

“Not my fault you were so thirsty for it,” Levi replies, kissing him on his forehead tenderly. “Sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Erwin falls, deeper and deeper, revelling in the only time he won’t be in control, simply allowing himself to _be,_ and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @laurentdamens on tumblr. If like this, please consider leaving some kudos or a comment. It's much appreciated!


End file.
